Cyutia
'''Cyutia '''is one of the Kingdoms of Galanterra, in Southwest Camerdia. It's a provisional, small nation in it's current state with a governmental body of it's original six members, while it's small population can vote to influence decision making. It's small population is a little unhappy with how things are now, but they have high hopes for the kingdom's future. History A select few were unhappy with the way affairs have been dealt with in the halls of the royal castles. Some were arrested, most others were shunned, but six dissenters from across the continent decided to take matters in their own hands. Originally planning to start a revolution, they instead opted for becoming a new kingdom, one where the people mattered just as much as the ruler did. So, secret invitations were sent out; maps, telling where the new kingdom would be placed and all the benefits that would come with it. So, some families, adventurers, and rogue soldiers set out to help the new government started. Houses, stores, hospitals, and all other necessary buildings were built in a few months...Cyutia became small and reclusive, but it was established none the less. A vote was placed on the crew that'd led the new provisional government, and by a long shot, the six revolutionaries who'd established the kingdom won. Led by a King named Carter Secayre, the six of what came to be known as the "Cyutian Crew" set up to make a name for themselves, and to become a bastion for human freedom in Camerdia. Military Cyutia has a milita ready in case of any attack, but it's not in any way a real military. With scavenged and stolen weapons, a few Cyutian-made swords and guns, and an array of decent mages, the militia is meant to be a protection against small level threats and to guard important places. What's unique about the army is their disarray...there's no formal chain of command, and leaders are typically chosen by their soldiers. While not tactically sound, the soldiers tend to be more united and energized than others, and are viciously coordinated on the battlefield. Their tactics are often unorthodox, such as a contigency for an invasion where both civilians and the governmental body take part in the fight to ward off attackers, using bare fists on the battlefield (enhanced by magic, of course), overkill with cannons and ballistas, etc. This makes them very disorganized and lacking in skill, but unpredictable and highly motivated. Government A hybrid mix of a democracy and a monarchy, there is a "King" that ultimately makes all the decisions and writes in the laws...He's put in check, however, by the other 5 members of the body, and any important enough decision needs enough citizen approval. When a king dies, a new crew is elected, sometimes following the King's bloodline and often containing what was left of the previous one. To make sure none of the government ever decides to steal from the people and as a failsafe if the crew dies, 6 guards, given the title of "Knights", are also elected and generally serve as the police force of capital city and surrounding areas. Leaders First Cyutian Crew Carter "Chef" Secayre The all-encompassing king that's in charge of many things. Jack Secayre The royal mage, messenger, and advisor to the King. Jeremy Luteus Resource director and in charge of deploying machines he makes. Fernando 'Foz' Osmond The inheritor of the throne, and the technical leader of the Knights. Meredith Carlisle In charge of deploying military and the budget of the crew. Lindsay Kingsland Serves as a diplomat and a secretary, generally handling auxillary functions of the CC. Others Category:Kingdoms